


Jingle

by Kalloway



Series: Leon/Cloud 30Kinks Fics [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In which Cloud attempts to learn the ways of the ninja and Leon is not amused.
Relationships: Leon/Cloud (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Leon/Cloud 30Kinks Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/967629
Kudos: 12
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Jingle

**Author's Note:**

> June 8, 2006.
> 
> "_30kinks, prompt #2, 'Kitty Bell'"

Slowly, the noise was driving him crazy. Not loud, not by far, just constant.

Leon frowned, finally looking away from the massive schematic that Cid had presented him some hours before, unable to make another single questioning red mark on it before dealing with the aural distraction.

"Cloud..."

"Huh?" Cloud looked up, one dark-gloved hand half-clutching the oversized jingle bell that was cause of Leon's distraction.

"Go somewhere else. Now."

"If I leave, I have to deal with Tifa fussing over me as though I was a child," Cloud replied. "Besides, I've almost got this figured out."

"I still don't know why Yuffie is so determined to make you into a ninja," Leon commented. "You're a strong fighter the way you are."

"So you're disagreeing with her?"

Leon shook his head. He wasn't quite dumb enough to do that. "Just do something other than play with that bell."

"Here," Cloud said quickly, smacking the offending bell into Leon's hand. "If I can take it from you without it jingling, I should be able to get it from her tomorrow and not have to deal with an audience of snickering faeries."

Leon closed his fist around the bell, quite tempted to just refuse the task. But a few minutes away from tediously auditing Cid's plans couldn't hurt.

"So how do I do this?" he asked, walking half across the room. They were in one of the many commandeered by the Restoration Committee in the castle, large and well-lit. And absolutely empty, save for a table, an empty bookshelf, and a handful of chairs, despite Cloud's preference for the floor.

"Put it on your palm - flat," Cloud said. "And then I grab it without it making any noise."

"Just like you've been doing to the bookcase for the last hour with no luck," Leon replied. He wanted to frown, but he couldn't. Cloud tended to lack for determination and for once, Yuffie had given him a task that was occupying his troubled mind.

"Yeah," Cloud said, smirking in such a way that automatically Leon was nervous. But neither of them had brought their weapons into the room.

Stretching his arm in front of him, Leon slowly turned his fist and opened his hand...

Failure. Again.

"One more try?" Cloud asked, shaking his head. "If Yuffie can do it..."

Leon accepted the bell back, holding it out again as steadily as he could.

Cloud slipped behind him, hands sliding up under his jacket to trail fingers down his back.

"Cloud..."

"Different approach," Cloud replied, pushing Leon's hair to the side before kissing the back of Leon's neck, just above the collar of his jacket.

Wondering how long he could manage to hold the bell out with Cloud touching him, Leon closed his eyes. Obviously, and thankfully, this was a trick Yuffie hadn't had anything to do with.

And Cloud had better not slip his hand down into her pants to get the bell from her. No...

With one of Cloud's hands quickly bringing him to full arousal, Leon didn't even notice the other hand reaching out along his arm to gently and silently pluck the bell away.

"...got it!"

Yet that hand stayed to tease him a moment longer, toying with the sensitive tip of his erection just long enough to make him moan.

And then Cloud's hands were gone; he opened his eyes to see the blond looking down at the plans spread on the table.

The gentle jingle of the bell was almost too loud as he pushed Cloud against that table, kissing him and licking the outline of Cloud's lips until they parted enough to let him taste the heat of Cloud's mouth. His hand found Cloud's, stealing the bell away in a tangle of fingers before pulling away.

In a split second he'd grabbed the long bit of twine that had been holding the plans in a compact roll when Cid delivered them and strung the bell onto it.

"Leon..." Cloud managed, blue eyes fixed on the swaying bell just before Leon reached to tie it around Cloud's neck in a loose knot.

"Jingle isn't so bad," Leon said before slipping off his jacket and guiding Cloud over to the most comfortable of the under-stuffed parlor chairs that sat strayed to one side of the room.

Cloud nodded as Leon sat, dropping to his knees to finish what he'd started, his bell gently reminding them both of motion. Leon couldn't help but wonder when Cloud had gotten so good at undressing him as skilled fingers undid his belts and pants. And certainly, Cloud's time away had taught him how to slide a zipper downward with his teeth.

The wet heat of Cloud's mouth on his arousal was bliss, sucking softly while trailing his tongue along the underside. Leon hissed, reaching down to stroke Cloud's hair in the only gesture he could think of that wouldn't be a wanton plea.

His pants were pulled lower, exposing his scrotum to Cloud's curious fingers and forcing him to withdraw his hands from blond spikes in order to support his weight until leather settled around his ankles. Leon gasped at the sensation - Cloud was going to make him come much too quickly.

"Cloud..."

"Slide down a little," Cloud replied, meeting Leon's eyes and smiling deviously. Leon obeyed. And Cloud stood slowly, pulling his own clothing off at a torturous speed, revealing skin inch by inch until his own need was more than obvious.

Without words, Cloud climbed onto the chair with Leon, his legs to either side of Leon's hips, managing to slip to just a position that Leon could feel his saliva-slicked arousal resting right at Cloud's opening.

"You need more than that," Leon said, reaching with one hand to let Cloud lick a pair of his fingers and with the other to make that bell jingle for just a moment. He smiled, feeling the glorious heat of Cloud's mouth and wanting to trade his fingers for his erection.

Cloud shifted a bit, letting Leon press those fingers into his body and moaning as Leon did. The bell was cool against Leon's shoulder as Cloud grabbed at the back of the chair as he thrust down. Hoping that was enough, Leon guided Cloud back just a bit, ready to trade again and claim Cloud fully.

Together, they formed a jerky rhythm, punctuated with rough jingles as the bell bounced against Cloud's neck and Leon's shoulder, alternately. With one hand to help guide Cloud, Leon used the other to stroke Cloud's erection. He could tell that the blond was close, but he didn't want to pull Cloud over the edge too quickly. Not until he was ready.

He hadn't even been expecting Cloud's mouth on his, whispering something too softly to be understood before echoing back a moan as everything crashed together, need and lust and a feeling almost like being complete.

Leon didn't know which one of them came first, only that he was coming and Cloud was moaning and the world was a sea of stars with background music provided by a sole bell.

"Might have to try that again," Cloud muttered, settling onto Leon's lap a few minutes later. "I think I heard the bell."


End file.
